


All men are idiots

by killing_kurare



Category: Batman Beyond
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max knows she should defend Terry, but ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All men are idiots

  
**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 5](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/852173.html) \- loyalty

 

 

“Gosh, you can’t believe how much I hate him! I don’t even know why I’m with him anymore; all the time he puts his job first. Can you believe him?” Dana asks with a loud voice, eyes glinting with fury when looking at Max.

Max takes a deep breath. She knows she should defend Terry for ditching Dana once again because of an important job. She thinks of the responsibility as the only one of his friends who knows his secret and that he really would spent his time rather with Dana than that old man.

But tonight her loyalty belongs to Dana.

“Yeah, I know what you mean. All men are idiots,” she agrees and enjoys the little butterflies in her stomach when Dana flashes her the brightest smile.

 


End file.
